The List Part 2
by TokyoSilverSky
Summary: the boys are in middle school ,and when Butters brings up a certain list the girls made back in 4th grade, chaos is the result. crappy summary-better than it looks. Craig x multiple, eventually craig/tweek. multi-chapt. rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

okay, okay... complete-ish summary:

the boys(and girls) are in grade 8 at south park middle school, and when one of the guys brings up the list the girls made in 4th grade, the rest are determined to figure out their real places. GAH! it's crappy i know(and i over-use commas and swear words[lol] .), but i swear on cookies that it will be the best damn fic ever!(eventually \\\\)

ya'll know the disclaimer by now: _**~~~ I don't own sp, but i wish i did...XD~~~**_

Now please enjoy....

**The List - Part 2**

**Prolouge/Group Discussions**

**Prolouge; Craig's POV**

_As soon as Butters ran to my lunch table and told us about this list the girls made that rated our looks, I knew it would have bad results. Turns out I was right. Kyle almost comitted arson, and Bebe was sent to juvie for a week. But damn dude, curiousity got the best of me. Of all of us. Because when an event like that happens, you don't just let it slide. You can try and forget all you want but when someone tries to remember, that curiousity makes you do some pretty fucked up things...._

**Chapter One: Group Discussions**

**Craigs POV**

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle's voice boomed across our lunch table. "Ay! don't call me fat you fuckin' jew!" Cartman responded as if on reflex.

Just another "normal" day at South Park Middle School. Sometime back in..fifth grade maybe? My "group" had merged with Stan and Kyle's, so now all of us hung out together. By all of us I mean Tweek, Token, Clyde, Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Cartman and Pip&Damien for some messed-up , and me Craig Tucker of course.

Occasionaly Wendy's girl group and us would, like go to a party or something, but being only 13 it was kinda, well...gay. Gayer than the metrosexual fad.

Anyway I zoned out there. Back to the lunch table. Kyle and Cartman were still engaged in a heated argument about jews and money or some damn thing like that, Stan, Token and Kenny were trying to break it up, and Tweek, Damien and Clyde were laughing at a piece of food stuck between Pip's braces.

Yep, just another ordinary day. And i'm just sitting here with nothing to do. A shrill cry snaps me back to reality and I see Butters and his gay little platinum blonde spikes running towards my table.

"Omg! Omg! Fellas! I-i was talking to the girls an' remember that list the girls made back in 4th grade?The one that rated our looks fro cutest t-to ugliest?"

Oh Jesus Christ no. It's happening all over again.

"Yeah what about it?" I find myself saying without thinking about it. Damn it Craig. You just can't keep your fucking mouth shut.

"Well I was thinking about it the other day, a-and I asked Bebe if she could tell me the real order and she said no we had to figure it out ourselves, so I-i thought y'know, we could all g-get together and figure it out?" He finishes with a hopeful smile.

Everyone stares blankly at him.

"..." There's a long awkard silence at our table, until someone pipes up "GAH! I wanna know where I really was! We should *nervous twitch* try to figure it out!!"

What the fuck!? Why would Tweek care about this? He was totally indifferent to all of this in fourth grade, so why does he care now?

Everyone turns to stare at Tweek, and even Butters looks surprised. "I agree with Tweek. I want to know if i'm still number one!"

Clyde!? What the hell is wrong with everybody? It's then I notice everyone staring at me with anxious looks on their faces. Oh. I must've been the only person not in favor of finding out the real list. Well screw them. I could really care less.

"Why the fuck do you guys care about something that happened..." I calculate the numbers in my head "...Five years ago!?"

"You GAH don't even wanna know where you are, GAH! I mean were, Craig?" Tweek twitches anxiously.

"Nope." I reply. I do not want to go through all that shit again.

"Craig." Token says calmly to me. "Just help us figure it out ok?"

The stupid pussy part of my mind makes me blurt out my next response. "Okay."

Damn it. Damn it!

"Alright!" Everyone cheers and I flip them all off as the lunch bell rings.

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got through the chapter!!!!!!!! ~^_^~

if there are any spelling mistakes that I didn't catch, please let me know so I can change them 0_o

And, if it was terrible, please tell me so I can make the next chapter MUCH better .

If you liked it...thats awesome ^^ reviews are evn more awesome...hint hint.

_**Cuz **__**reviews fuel Craig's sarcastic responses**___**;**p

Thanks for reading!!!!


	2. Discovering The List

**A/N**: well, here you go! Chapter two is up and yes, I will try and improve the grammar. I am an epic fail at grammar! .

That's why it took me so long to update, because I want to make sure my grammar is close to perfect! hehe...anyway

**To everyone who didn't flame me in the reviews, thank you so much for your reviews and for enjoying my fic!!! **

A special thanks to one person in particular who caught my grammar errors(^^), I really will try to improve! And i've learned my lesson about flames. Always put something like "no flames plz" in the author's notes. Expect to see something like that in the ending A/N's. LOL!

This chapter...is just kind of a filler where the boys are trying to figure out the list. And I have something to say about the way "they" figured it out. You ready? Okay.

**I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE EXPLANATION FOR THE "REAL" LIST!! I GOT IT FROM A YOUTUBE VIDEO, SO DON'T GIVE ME CREDIT FOR IT! ALSO, ****I DID NOT STEAL THE EXPLANATION. IT WAS VITAL TO MY STORYLINE SO I HAD TO USE IT!**

Okay. Just so we're clear. Please enjoy chapter two.

-TokyoMyah

***Still Craig's POV***

It was chaos in Cartman's basement.

Everyone was rushing around, setting up Token's laptop(Why the hell do we need one for this anyway?), setting up the little foldy chairs we used back when we were nine(used when Cartman, Stan and Kyle would pull us into their schemes), and putting together notebook pages with information on them.

Of course we were doing it at the fatass's house. He had an on-demand food&drink service(his mom), who didn't give a shit about what we were doing because she was smoking her crack upstairs and she was usually to high to care.

"Ok Clyde, Token you got that laptop set up yet?" Cartman's voice made me jump, as he yelled that right into my left ear. Damn that hurt, but I wasn't in the mood to argue about that shit right now. I simply flipped him off and walked over to where Tweek was standing.

"Hey Tweekers." I was greeted with a shriek as he turned around. 'Oh, h-hey Craig. I thought you were one of the gnomes for a second..." He started to shiver as I rolled my eyes.

"You and those damn gnomes! When are you going to realize that you only lose your underpants because you're a twitchy spazz?" I hadn't meant to sound so snappy but this day was starting to get to me.

Before he could reply, Stan, Kyle and Butters called us to go sit down on the chairs. Once we were all sitting, Cartman walked up onto the little carboard platform and started talking about some dumb stuff I could really care less about. God, I wonder if he's kept all this stuff set up for however many years. Probably.

For the third time that day I was brought out of my thoughts by everyone staring at me. Jesus what did I do(or didn't do)this time?

"Craig?" Stan sighed immpatiently. I flipped him off and then replied "What?"

"Were you even listening to us!?" He frowned and I simply replied "No."

It's awesome I still have my apathetic, nasily voice. Everything I say when i'm not really angry or happy comes out in this flat, i-don't-care tone, void of any emotion.

The four boys at the front of the room glared at me before continuing. "Okay, well than let's get started." Butters cheers and everyone goes over to Token's laptop.

There's a long silence before Clyde pipes up. "So, where do we start?"

"Well Clyde let's start with what we already know. You weren't number one." I snort.

Clyde glares at me and Cartman says to me"Woah Craig, get that sand out of your vagina 'cause you're bringing us all down." Clyde starts laughing just to spite me. He can be a real jackass sometimes.

So I flip off him and the fat ass and Kyle states "Well Bebe said that to move Clyde meant that Craig had to be moved to number twelve, which moved Jimmy down and moved Jason up."

"Well then let's start with writing down the fake list first. Does anyone remeber it?" Stan questions us. "I-i do Stan!" Butters says cheerily, as always.

"You actually rember that Butters?" Ha, there's that apathetic tone again.

"Well sure I do! I was number 11 and I was gosh darn proud of that!"

Fag.

Token typed away as Butters dictated the list to him. Everyone(excluding me) read out the facts that we knew and soon we had what we thought was the real list.

"I've got it!" Token announced and everyone(excluding me again) crowded around the small Macbook.

As their eyes scanned the screen, they all gasped. "C-craig? Maybe you should come look at this..." someone in the mass of thirteen year old boys said.

I walked over to the computer screen and almost spit out my gum.

The screen read, in clear 12-point font:

THE REAL LIST:

A/N

So? how was it? Suspenceful? Boring? Full of spelling and grammar errors? Ha!

I have to say...this was not the best thing i've ever written. Maybe I should get a beta reader(Yes, I write without one) Whatevs. Some grammar errors were on purpose(mwahaha) so HA take that grammar nazis! Okay...now about the reviews... I'm open to constructive criticsim(But don't be that harsh please!!) but i would REALLY apprieciate it if no one else flammed me, okay? I don't think any writer deserves to be flammed, unless their story really really sucks(and i define that as not one word spelled correctly, and no overall plot.) Okay? There was my rant. Hope you enjoyed reading chapter two.

-TokyoMyah


	3. I'm Number 1?

A/N: okay, my author's notes are getting to be wayyy to long so i'll make this quick(ish). Chapter three...yay! I have the story roughly planned out, but I just cannot seem to write competently TT_TT And, my stupid computer doesn't have stupid spell check(godamnfuckingpeiceofshit) so sorry for all the spelling errors :(

Also, the "real" list was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter, but word was being retarded so it didn't show up. But I HOPE you remembered the disclaimer about it from last chapter. If not GO BACK AND READ IT! okay? okay.

More A/N's at the end. Thanks you for reading and being patient with my crap mind

- - - - - - - - - -

STILL craig's POV

------

I couldn't believe it.

**The Real List**

4. Bradley

5. Kyle

6. Jason

8. Kenny

9. Tweek

10. Kevin

11. Jimmy

12. Butters

13. Clyde

14. Timmy

15. Francis

16. Cartman

I blinked a couple of times but the words were still there. _1. Craig_

"Th-thats the real list?" I couldn't even get the words out. "We think so." Token stated calmly "But we'll verify with the girls tomorrow."

"I thought Wendy burned the list the night that Bebe was arrested." Kyle said, eyebrows raised

"Maybe, maybe not." someone in the crowd of thirteen year old boys spoke up. Stan, maybe?

"So, i'm number one? I'm the hottest in the class?" I was still in absolute shock. A few people looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whateva Craig you stupid jew bitch, that was back in the _fourth grade_. It doesn't apply to today." Cartman remarked snidely.

"Okay, first of all you fat tub of lard, I am NOT a jew, and second, we all look the exact same, except more teenager-y and out hair sticks out of our old hats, so shut the fuck up."

"I-i'm number 13? Butters was is cuter than me?"

"Shut up Clyde, there are more important things right now." I snapped. Today was so not my day.

There was a pause and Butters broke the silence "W-well it sure was great we figured out the list, hey fellas?" Nobody said anything, not even Cartman. We all just looked down at the floor.

"Well, I uh, gotta go I-i have to...uh, do my homework?" Clyde said before slowly backing towards the door, then turning around and running up the stairs like a maniac was chasing him with a butcher knife, and out of Cartman's house. The rest of us all filed out silently.

---

I walked home with Tweek and Token. None of us said anything. When we got to Tweek's house he just gave a twitch and a wave before disappearing into his house. Token and I continued on in silence. When we got to my house he whipped out his super-expensive blackberry and called for a ride. I waited outside with him until a black SUV pulled up. He got in and said in a voice I could barely hear "See ya tomorrow Craig."

I walked up to the front door and there was a note

_"Craig-_

_We've gone to visit Grandma for the evening. Remember to do your homework and go to bed on time._

_-Mom, Dad and Ruby."_

Great. Parents and annoying little sister are gone, which should've made me _so happy_ but oddly tonight it didn't.

I watched t.v for a while, then got bored and went up to my room. I took a shower and when I came out I looked at myself in the bathroom mirrior.

It wasn't that i was _bad _looking, but I wouldn't consider myself cutest in the grade, even if it was however many years ago.

My pale skin(never tanned because it's always snowing and cold in this hell-hole), razored jet-black hair and cold, hard navy blue tinted eyes made me look almost emo, but in a good way. That and toned defined arms and abs from being a top althlete since fifth grade, I suppose, made me a candidate for being voted best-looking out of all the guys who (formerly) went to South Park Elementary. But I certainly wasn't..._hot_. Or cute. Girls...they're all mental.

I sighed deeply as I turned off the light, crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. It was going to be a long week.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

A/N ...AGHHHHHH! i can't write lately! grrr i must've edited this damn story three million times and it still sounds like crap! sigh...i'm my own worst critic i guess...

Anyway, Craig's apperence at the end...I tried to make him sound, uh well, hot i guess? *guh...tokyo's being a perv*... but I had this vision of what he looks like in my head but the description just doesn't channel that

::shakes head sadly::

But, if you happened to actually enjoy this chapter, reviews are greatly accepted. And, a FLAME IS NOT A REVIEW! okay!? tips to improve= good. flames=BAD. very bad. you flame I will kill kenny. i'm cereal.

-TokyoMyah


End file.
